wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing
Fishing is a secondary profession which allows players to fish various objects, primarily fish, from surfaces of water (or lava). Most raw fish are edible directly or can be fed to Hunter Pets. Many can be cooked to improve their properties. (Raising Fishing and Cooking skills together is a good synergy.) Fish have value and can be vended (for a pittance, at low levels, but look at Goldenscale Vendorfish) or sold in the Auction House. Deviate fish caught both within and just outside the Wailing Caverns can fetch a good price, for example. A few fish are used as reagents for Alchemy, these will have a steady demand. Occasionally, fishing may also yield lower-level equipment, fish-related offhand items, locked chests, gems and herbs. Rogues can train up Lockpicking with locked containers they or others have fished. However, the Fishing profession is often neglected, as it provides little opportunity to improve a character's stats. Occasionally, you might run into fishing that does not use the Fishing profession. For instance, the quest has you fish with a net. These exceptions will be limited in scope; that net only catches quest fish and only from those quest pools. How to Fish Fishing requires the Fishing skill, taught by fishing trainers, and a , sold by a general trade goods or fishing supplies vendors. After procuring both the fishing skill and a fishing pole, find a sufficiently deep pool of water (most pools of water in Azeroth will do); typically, the fishing trainer will be standing next to such a pool. Equip the fishing pole, and, while facing the water, use Fishing skill (found in the general tab of your spellbook) to cast the fishing line. Your character will cast the fishing line in the direction he is facing, with minor random deviations in length and angle of the cast. If you miss the body of water ("Your cast did not land in fishable water"), you may wish to adjust the direction your character is facing and/or simply cast Fishing again. A fishing bobber will appear somewhere in the water in front of you, and you'll notice that your character will start channeling the Fishing spell. Move your cursor over the bobber and it will turn into the standard interaction cursor. Wait for the bobber to splash, then click it (within 3-4 seconds) to draw the fishing line in. Depending on the area you're fishing and your fishing skill, you may either catch something, or the fish will get away. You can then repeat the whole process by using the Fishing skill again. The items you can fish up depend on the region you are in; the different sub-zones within any given region will usually yield the same fish. There are a few exception to this: for example bodies of fresh water (lakes or streams) will yield different fish from sea water. Schools of fish also have their own distinct contents. Schools of Fish Schools of Fish or floating debris appear at set locations along coastlines and rivers. Similar to the schools of fish particular to the Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza, characters can catch specific fish and valuable items when their cast lands in the school. Schools despawn after several fish are caught, only to spawn again over time, much like mineral nodes. is a book that can be found in crates that are fished from schools. It teaches Find Fish, which shows schools of fish and floating debris locations on the mini-map. Though BoP, the book can be sold while still in the crate. If you open such a crate with less than 100 fishing skill or after having learned fish finding already, you won't see the book, but the crate won't destroy itself - you can store it for later, or mail it to someone else. Time of Day / Seasons Some fish may only be caught during specific times of day or season. Nocturnal fish can be caught from 6 PM to 12 AM, diurnal fish from 6 AM to 12 PM. Other fish such as , have been rumoured to only appear during certain times of the day - however all of these can be caught 24 hours a day. It is known that Winter Squid and Summer Bass appear during their respective seasons. During Autumn and Spring, they can both apparently be caught, although the frequency of each might scale throughout the season. Fishing Level Requirements For information on fishing locations and level requirements, see Fishing locations. The majority of fishing areas (any outside of a capital) have a level requirement that disables you from fishing there if you don't meet the minimum level requirements. Increasing Fishing Skill Gaining skill in fishing is almost exactly the opposite of most other professions. Fishing in a more difficult area does NOT increase the chance of gaining skill points from each fish caught. In fact, the odds of increasing your skill level actually decrease if you fish for higher-level fish because you can only gain skill if you are successful in catching the fish. The chance of catching a fish on a specific cast decreases with the difficulty of the area you're fishing in. Therefore, it is not just possible, but actually easier to level fishing in a beginning area. However, many people do level fishing in more difficult areas, as this allows them to catch better fish to level Cooking with or to sell for higher amounts. If you only fish in beginning areas, the chance of getting a skill increase on a cast is approximately 100% for skill 1-75, 50% for skill 76-150, 33% for skill 151-200 and 20% for 201-300. I leveled fishing on a character from 1 to 300 this afternoon and evening (4-27-2008). Below are the actual numbers. The following equation provides a rough estimate of the number of successful catches that will be required for a single skill point: (Current Fishing Skill - 75) / 25 = Approximate #''' of catches for a skill-up For example, a fishing skill of '''175 would require approximately (175 - 75) / 25 = 4 catches to earn a skill point. Nat Pagle Artisan Fishing quest: 1 hour, 40 minutes. Most of the time is spent running to the locations to collect the 4 fish. Once there, it takes about 20-30 casts each to catch the special fish. The Swamp of Sorrows one is good for fishing up sturdy locked chests, too. I got the coordinates for each fish from the quest page. Total number of casts: 876 Total time fishing from 1 to 300 skill: 5 hours, 55 minutes. Including the quest, it took 7 hours and 35 minutes. Locations: I just fished at the lake in front of Stormwind gates until I reached 225, then next to Nat Pagle from 226 to 300. I used nightcrawlers until 30 skill, then no bait. Training: Apprentice and Journeyman levels are taught by fishing trainers around the world; Expert is learned from a book ( sold in Booty Bay); Artisan is a quest reward (see at 225 Fishing skill and level 35) and Master is taught by another book ( sold in Cenarion Refuge). Items that Increase Fishing Skill Some items that increase fishing skill are: Fishing poles Fishing poles replace the basic and provide a fishing skill bonus when wielded. * +3 * +5 * +15 * +20 * +20 * +25 (Horde Only) * +35 Fishing line Fishing lines are a consumables that create a permanent enchantment on a fishing pole. * +3 * +5 Fishing lures Fishing lures are a consumables that create a temporary (10 minute) enchantment on a fishing pole. * +25 * +50 * +50 * +75 * +75 *Fishing Hat Lure +75 * +100 * + 100 Fishing apparel Fishing apparel items provide a fishing skill bonus when worn. * +5 * +5 * +5 Enchantments for apparel items Enchantments for apparel items create a permanent fishing skill bonus on an item, which is then worn to apply the fishing skill bonus. * +2 Consumables Consumable items provide a temporary fishing skill bonus when consumed by the character. * +10 for 3 minutes (no cooldown) Adding up to a maximum fishing skill of 537 Items you can fish up The following general classes of items can be obtained through Fishing: * Raw fish - typically, different versions of fish are available from salt water and fresh water fishing areas of the same skill level. * Bloated fish - These fish have mistaken a gem for a tasty meal. That they still bit the bobber is proof that fish have a 2 minute memory. Can be "opened" to retrieve the gem. * Trophy fish - offhand items with no stats, such as . * Alchemy reagents - , , and can be used in various pre-Burning Crusade Alchemy recipies. * Containers - ranging from Venture Company crates (a frequent source of engineering supplies), Trunks (similar to generic low-level world chests), and Locked Chests. * in Azshara or in Nagrand, providing an alternative to farming those items off water elementals, which are frequently in high demand. * Raid Bosses - The Lurker Below, as well as required to summon Gahz'ranka. * , , , and much, much more... Quests * To raise fishing skill above 225 you need to complete the quest chain Quest:Nat Pagle, Angler Extreme * At level 70, you can obtain daily fishing quests. Those quests do not have any fishing skill requirement, but in practice most of them require a minimum skill of about 250, assuming you are full buffed with +100 bite and +10 Captain Rumsey's Lager, fishing skill 300+ very recommended (with buffs), elsewise you will experience lot of fishes escape. One daily fishing quest, Quest:Crocolisks in the City requires only fishing skill 1. This quest is very helpfull as long as you level fishing, as it will reward the +100 bite buff Sharpened Fish Hook. Fishing quests can not be completed while in a raid group. Instead you will receive 'empty' loot (you can still gain skill points though). Tips * As of Patch 2.2, each cast of fishing will result in a bobber splash; the splash can occur when there are approximately 17, 13, 7 or 3 seconds left of the Fishing channeled spell. * Turn up the sound - if you're in a quiet area, it's often easier to listen for the fishing bobber effect than to stare at it waiting for it to splash. * You can right click the fishing bobber to auto-loot anything caught. Turning on auto-loot will allow you not to worry about pressing Shift on each right click. * If you have auto-loot turned on and your inventory is full when you click, the loot window will stay open, allowing you to make room and manually click. * Fish caught by fishing can be used as a source of cheap hunter pet food even after cooking it to improve the character's cooking skill. Cooking certain fish also results in unique food buffs. * Having a macro to equip your weapons can be handy if you get attacked while fishing. * Fishing-related addons, such as "Fishing Buddy" and "Autobar" can be of help. * Zooming all the way to first person perspective keeps the bobber from ever leaving your field of view, giving you some control over where a cast will go. Best class for fishing As this is a bit redundant subject, since any class any level can go successfully fishing, there may be some minor differences. There are 3(2) factors in consideration, whatever weight they have is pretty personal and/or dependant on location: 1. Ease to reach fishing spots, avoiding mobs. 2. What-if you encounter a mob (or the mob encounters you). 3. What-if you encounter an enemy player. Especially #3 deserves attention, as you will not have your weapon(s) or shield equiped while fishing, since you need both hands to hold a fishing rod. This is most issue for melee based classes, but for casters as well as they miss important stats (spelldamage etc) or protection (shield). While a simple macro or having your weapon/fishing rod placed in action bar fixes this, it is still an extra action to do, and impossible to do while cc'd (sheeped, stunned etc). Probably no-one will choose their class based on fishing capabilities, still, here we go. * Shamans. Advantages: Water walking makes it easy to reach fishing spots circumventing mobs, and walking from one spot to another, as well as mounting up on flying mount from within the water. Ghost wolf for fast traversing short distances. Disadvantages: relative large penalty for not having weapon/shield equiped. * Hunters. Advantages: Have pet to aggro nearby mobs. Can track humanoids (although that competes with tracking fishing spots). Do not rely on melee weapon for their dps or (most) cc, just lack some stats. Aspect of the Cheetah/Pack allows fast moving from spot to spot. * Mages / other caster (specs): do not primary rely on weapon when aggrod, just miss some stats. * Druids. Moves quick from spot to spot in travelform. * Priests. Can hover above ('walk on') water. Not class but race: * Night elves. Can shadowmeld when going afk to get another drink or phonecall. General tip: When aggrod by a mob, it is possible to finish your current fishing cast. Damage taken and even stun effects won't break the cast. Most mobs will hit you as little damage that you can easily get another fish first. See Also * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza * Powerlevel fishing and cooking * Fishing Equipment List * Fishing Locations and Levels * Fishing-related articles on WoWWiki External links * Level Fishing and Cooking to 375 * Draznar's Fishing FAQ * Thalen's WoW Guide - Swirls and patches of elemental water. * Fishing Basics - Official information. Category:Fishing